Centrifugal pendulums for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle are known wherein the pendulum has a pendulum flange and a plurality of pendulum masses. The pendulum masses are coupled with the pendulum flange by means of a slotted guide. The pendulum flange is designed in a single piece, and it connects additional components of the drivetrain to the pendulum masses. The pendulum flange is laid out in the design for the forces introduced by the pendulum masses.